The present invention relates to a foam body, such as, for example, a mat, strip, square or the like, consisting of pieces of polyurethane foam, held together by a bonding agent which may be foamed, for example, porous polyurethane, and to a process for the production of such bodies.
The object of the present invention may be seen in the fact that a sprouting, e.g. of flowers, grasses, vegetables or the like, can be obtained which is as rapid as possible and, at the same time, economical.
It is already known to cultivate turf on a suitable base, e.g. gravel, and to cut this turf into slabs, these slabs being thereafter placed at the spots to be cultivated. These turf slabs or bricks require approximately 2 years for their production. A turf cannot be withdrawn from its base until the roots have formed such a solid and uniform texture that the turf bricks do not break up. Thus a turf producer must have a large area at his disposal since the production process of growth, necessitates 2 years.
Furthermore, it is known to arrange a mixture of liquid ureaformaldehyde foam and plant seeds on a base. A urea foam possesses a hard and brittle structure which is destroyed even by slight mechanical stresses. Moreover, a urea-formaldehyde foam is subject to a very rapid decomposition in nature, so that this foam can only act at the beginning of the germination of the plant seeds. Thus, it serves to withstand water during germination and protects from birds. In no case can a foam of this kind be transported when planted, since the foam would be subject to destruction as a result of its low mechanical stability.